criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunbreaker Ulumon
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = SunbreakerUlumon | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Ulumon | AKA = Sunbreaker Ulumon | CreatureType = Monstrosity | Race = Minotaur | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas (region: Kryn Empire) Asarius (city) | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} is a minotaur in the city of beasts, Asarius. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Ulumon is a minotaur with jet black fur and large horns that are curved towards the front. He is over seven feet tall. He wears pristine, intricately carved silver armor and a dull grey cloak that falls past the shoulder mantle and drifts to the back of his knees. Personality Sunbreaker Ulumon seems to be a rather serious and forthright individual, having an imposing presence wherever he goes, partially because of his physical attributes. He also seems to be a prideful individual, showing pride on both his possessions and his position in the Kryn Dinasty. Biography Background Sunbreaker Ulumon has achieved "near-umavi ascension" , which indicates that Ulumon has earned consecution several times across multiple lifetimes. The Mighty Nein first saw Ulumon walking pass them in Asarius, accompanied by two 5-men groups of Kryn soldiers. The party decided to follow the minotaur discretely. After trailing behind him for some time, Ulumon noticed the group of adventurers following him, and decided to approach them alongside 2 soldiers. He questioned them about their business, who did they serve, and where they were from. Caduceus Clay told him they were independent contractors on a mission. Ulumon told them they should see Lady Zethris Olios if they were interested in work as sellswords. Relationships Nott Nott was immediately infatuated with the muscular minotaur, calling him "fucking hot". She even went so far as to ask him if there was a "Mrs. Sunbreaker", to which he responded that there was not. Character Information Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Minotaur Abilities * Darkvision * Powerful Build * Monstrous Reputation * Gore Notable Items * Hand-made silver armor * Greatsword Quotations * "You're definitely not from around here." (To the Mighty Nein in the streets of Asarius) Trivia References Art: